Fluid filled insoles have long been known in the art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,677 to James Zona, Allison Park, U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,086 to Soeren Vindrils and U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,663 to Henning R. Schoesler. They substantially work with controlling the fluid flow back and forth to cushion the shocks for pressure and pain relief with just the flow only, the massaging effects are minimal. U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,076 to Elizabeth Langvin et. al provides good shock absorption, but the invention is complicated and costly to make. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,076 to Elizabeth Langvin et. al requires many components like internal pump, motors and valves which lend to the complicated manufacturing process and increased manufacturing costs. The increase in manufacturing costs may transfer to the consumer in the form of a higher selling price which will be disadvantageous to the consumer in an economical manner.